Aventura en Pico del Norte
by Stannister
Summary: Shawn Froste visita Pico del Norte, un lugar muy importante para él, donde vivirá una aventura tan increíble como extraña. Todo esto sucede antes de que los jugadores del Raimon lo encuentren a punto de congelarse en el episodio 31 de la serie. Los nombres que utilizado son los europeos pues, personalmente, son los que a mí más me gustan. Espero que lo disfrutéis.
1. Capítulo 1

-Oye, Shawn. -El gordinflón centrocampista del Instituto Alpino, Sean Snowfield trata de llamar su atención.

El joven jugador de hielo, Shawn Froste, está frente a su taquilla, la cual está abierta. Tiene la mirada perdida en su interior. Pero las palabras de Sean lo sacan de su ensimismamiento. Entonces, con una sonrisa amable, Shawn Froste gira sobre sí mismo. Como siempre, Sean lleva puesto un gorro rosa y unas manoplas del mismo color.

-Hola Sean. -Por unos instantes el pequeño centrocampista se le queda mirando. Siempre le fascinado esa sonrisa. Tan misteriosa y tranqulizadora.

-Esto… el entrenador ha dicho que hoy no entrenaremos. -Entonces saca un pañuelo para sonarse los mocos que amenazan con abandonar su nariz. El pobre Sean siempre está resfriado… -Es por la tormenta. -Sean señala a la ventana más cercana. A través de ella se puede observar que gran cantidad de nubes grises se agrupan en el horizonte.

-Ya veo. -Responde Shawn mirando por la ventana mientras tuerce ligéramente el gesto. -Gracias por avisarme, Sean. -Shawn recupera esa sonrisa serena y se gira de nuevo hacia su taquilla. -Hasta mañana. -Se despide el defensa y delantero estrella del Instituto Alpino. Sean alza la mano en señal de adiós y prosigue su camino.

Una vez solo, Shawn deja caer el balón que se hallaba en el interior de su taquilla y antes de que este toque el suelo, lo controla con la pierna izquiera con gran habilidad. Sin perder el control del mismo, Shawn deja los libros escolares en su taquilla y la cierra. Entonces, eleva la pierna con rapidez y con ella el balón, lo atrapa con las dos manos y lo sostiene con fuerza contra su pecho. Shawn se acerca entonces a la ventana por la que hace un momento contemplaba la tormenta.

-Aún está lejos. -Se dice a sí mismo. -Aún puedo visitar Pico del Norte. -La sonrisa del mayor y único supervivente de los Froste se ha vuelto ahora más bien melancólica.

Dicho esto, Shawn abandona el Instituto Alpino y pone rumbo a Pico del Norte. Pero apenas sale del Instituto se encuentra con Lucy, una chica de unos 10 años de edad, la cual juega en los alevines del equipo de fútbol del Instituto.

-¡Shawn! -La niña corre hacia él.

Shawn sonríe dúlcemente de nuevo. Siempre que puede ayuda a entrenar al equipo de alevines, por lo que no es extraño que lo conozcan. Incluso cuando el entrenador de los pequeños no podía asistir a un entrenamiento, Shawn había ejercido como entrenador, dirigiendo el entrenamiento de los alevines y en algunas ocasiones, hasta algún partido.

-¡Acabó de hacer un remate increíble! -Exclama la pequeña. -¡Casi tan fuerte como tu Ventisca Eterna!

-Me lo puedo imaginar. -Shawn le revuelve el pelo

-Aunque… se me ha desviado un poco y ha acabado en ese árbol. -Señala un pino muy alto, cubierto en su mayor parte de nieve. -¿Me ayudas a bajarlo? -Pone cara de pena.

Shawn levanta la cabeza mirando el árbol. Recorre con sus ojos el pino sin localizar el balón hasta que final lo descubre exáctamente en lo más alto, en la copa del árbol. Shawn mira un poco sorprendido a Lucy.

-Mira que es difícil dejarlo justo ahí… -Piensa mientras se rasca la nuca con una expresión de incredulidad. -Bueno. -Se encoge de hombros.

Entonces, Shawn deja caer el balón que llevaba en las manos y lo golpea con fuerza hacia arriba. El balón de Shawn impacta en el balón de Lucy, el cual sale despedido del árbol.

-¡Gracias Shawn! -Lucy corre hacia el balón muy contenta.

Shawn anda hacia su balón, que también acaba de caer. Se agacha y lo coge. Roza con sus manos desnudas la nieve, pero apenas siente frío, ya está acostumbrado.

-Yo antes era igual de feliz. -Piensa Shawn. -Solo pensaba en jugar al fútbol. -El Príncipe de las Nieves se levanta y prosigue su camino hacia Pico del Norte.

Transcurre media hora hasta que Shawn alcanza su destino. Una vez allí se detiene y mira a su alrdedor con sus ojos grises. Sin darse cuenta, Shawn acaricia la bufanda que lleva anudada al cuello.

-Ya estamos otra vez aquí… -Se queja una voz en su interior. -Mira que te gusta este sitio…

Pero Shawn lo ignora y continúa andando.

-Todo cambió aquí… -Susurra Froste mientras las imágenes del accidente se le aparecen en su mente. -Yo volvía del partido con papá y con mamá… y con Aiden… y entonces… -Shawn se queda totalmente petrificado. Su rostro adopta una expresión de terror. -La avalancha. - Susurra.

Deja caer el balón que todavía portaba en sus manos y lo golpea con furia hacia adelante. La fuerza que lleva la pelota produce que la nieve se levante del suelo. Finalmente, el balón se pierde en la nieve.

Cinco minutos después empieza a nevar. La nieve comienza a caer lentamente y se posa delicadamente sobre su pelo. Shawn alza la mano y se agita sus cabellos plateados haciendo que la nieve depositada vuele fuera de su pelo.

Poco a poco el viento se vuelve más fuerte y los copos de nieve se mueven alrededor del joven jugador del Alpino cada vez a mayor velocidad.

-La tormenta, Shawn eres un idiota ¡Has ido directamente hacia ella! -La voz de Aiden truena en su mente.

Shawn mira hacia el cielo… pero no es capaz de ver nada.

-Es cierto… lo había olvidado… -El de los ojos grises sale de sus pensamientos. -Será mejor que vuelva a casa. -Shawn se prepara para enfilar el camino de vuelta a casa cuando se acuerda del balón, así que se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia donde remató la pelota.

-Debe estar por aquí… -Dice tiritando. Por si fuera poco, la temperatura ha descendido todavía más si cabe.

-¡Pero que haces, Shawn! -Gruñe Aiden de nuevo en su interior. -¿Quieres que te de una hipotermia o algo? ¡Deja el balón y vuelve por donde has venido!

Por un momento Shawn piensa que este sería un buen sitio para morir… donde también murieron sus padres y su hermano. Pero rápidamente aparta esos pensamientos lúgubres con y niega con la cabeza. Se olvida del balón y se dispone a volver al Instituto, pero… los copos de nieve danzan furisoso a su alrededor impidiéndole ver cinco metros más adelante de su posición.

-Ahora sí que me he metido en un buen lío. -Cruza sus brazos y lleva sus manos a los hombros para darse calor. -Cálmate Shawn. -Se dice. -No pasa nada.

-¡¿Qué no pasa nada?! -Aiden está que se sale de sí. -¡Abre los ojos Shawn! ¡Estás perdido en medio del monte durante una tormenta de nieve!

Shawn decide que ya no puede seguir ignorando a su hermano.

-Así no ayudas, Aiden. -Le recrimina. -Será mejor que me ponga a andar… quizás consiga encontrar algún lugar donde resguardarme de la tormenta. -Shawn comienza caminar, aunque no sabe muy bien hacia dónde.

De repente un aullido se impone sobre el estruendo de la tormenta. Otro le responde… y otro. Este última ha sonado preocupantemente cercano.

-Lobos… -Susurra Shawn Froste.

-Bueno… ahora sí que esto no puede empeorar… -Responde Aiden.

-No te preocupes Aiden, la nieve no les dejará vernos.

-No es su vista lo que me preocupa… sino su olfato… -Le indica Aiden con un hilo de voz.

Shawn continúa andando completamente alerta. Sin darse cuenta ha acelerado el paso poco a poco.

Vuelve a escucharse un aullido… y los otros dos le vuelve a responder. Esta vez los tres han sonado inquietantemente cerca.

-Vaya hermanito… podríamos decir que te has metido dorectamente en la boca del lobo. -ironiza Aiden Froste.

-No es el mejor momento para hacer chistes malos. -Shawn rueda los ojos.

Shawn respira agitada y descoordinadamente. El frío y el cansancio están empezando a hacer mella en él. De repente escucha un extraño ruido detrás de él. Shawn se gira lentamente con el miedo en la cara, dispuesto a emplear sus últimas fuerzas en una última carrera. Y allí está, un lobo blanco enorme que se camufla con la nieve. Pero sus dos ojos amarillos son inconfundibles. De nuevo, vuelve a escuchar otro gruñido. Se gira adivinando lo que acaba de pasar.

-Nos han rodeado… -Los tres lobos caminan en círculos alrededor del joven.

-Bueno hermanito, ha sido un placer. -Ironiza Aiden.

-No seas pesimista, Aiden.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero es que esta... ¡Es la segunda vez que voy a morir! -Gruñe Aiden.

Las palabras de su hermano pequeño se clavan en su corazón como si fueran una espada. Shawn ya se ve perdido. Pero no morirá sin luchar.

* * *

**Y aquí está la primera parte. Espero que os haya gustado, si es así, podéis escribir en los comentario.**

**¡Muchas gracias y que paséis un gran día!**


	2. Capítulo 2

-Nos han rodeado... -Los tres lobos caminan en círculos alrededor del joven.

-Bueno hermanito, ha sido un placer. -Ironiza Aiden.

-No seas pesimista, Aiden.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero es que esta... ¡Es la segunda vez que voy a morir! -Gruñe Aiden.

Las palabras de su hermano pequeño se clavan en su corazón como si fueran una espada. Shawn ya se ve perdido. Pero no morirá sin luchar.

Poco a poco los lobos van estrechando el círculo. Shwan está temblando del frío, pero está completamenta atento al movimiento de las tres bestias. Si consigue esquivar su primer ataque, quizás tenga una oportunidad y pueda huir por el hueco que habrá dejado libre la bestia.

Sin embargo, los lobos no atacan.

El más grande de ellos, el primero que vio. Aulla y mueve el hocico hacia él.

-Es como si me quisiera decir algo, ¿Verdad Aiden? -Pero Aiden no responde. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás asustado? -Pregunta Shawn. -Pero solo se oye el silencio.

Los tres lobos se detienen y mueven su cabeza hacia la derecha. De repente, el mayor comienza a correr hacia el lado que hace unos segundos se empeñaba en señalar con la cabeza.

-¿Queréis que os siga? -Pregunta Shawn algo intranquilo.

Los dos lobos restantes se giran y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos siguen a la primera bestia.

-Supongo que eso será un sí... -Shawn echa a correr tras ellos, con cuidado de no perderlos de vista, su campo de visión sigue sin ser muy grande. -No sé si esto es muy buena idea... -Pero no se detiene. Realmente no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Tras unos minutos corriendo, los tres lobos desaparecen detrás de usa rocas.

-Maldición. -Intenta decir Froste. Pero sus labios se están congelando. Están adquiriendo un tono morado.

Shawn acelera para no perderlos y rodea las rocas para descubrir...

-¡Una cueva! -Shawn corre hacia adentro y suspira.

El viento y la nieve ya no atormentan su cuerpo, que ya es mucho, y quizás sea el contraste de la temperatura entre dentro y fuera, pero juraría que hay un calor muy agradable ahí dentro.

Se queda quieto durante un momento para recuperar fuerzas. Pone sus manos sobre las rodillas y respira cansado durante un buen rato hasta que su ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio se vulve normal. Acto seguido, se quita la nieve que ahora prácticamente le cubre todo el rostro y el uniforme del Instituto Alpino. La verdad es que ese uniforme está preparado para soportar bajas temperaturas, pero no cree que fuera capaz de salvarle la vida en medio de una tormenta de nieve...

Entonces se fija en la pared. La poca luz que proviene del exterior de la gruta ilumina unos curiosos dibujos. Shawn se acerca, posa las yemas de los dedos en la pared y trata de forzar la vista para visualizar mejor las figuras.

-Son hermosos, ¿A qué sí? -Una voz dulce y melodiosa lo despierta de su letargo.

-¡Espabila Shawn! -Se dice a sí mismo. Está empezando a echar de menos a Aiden, que siempre le sacaba de estos apuros.

Entonces se vuelve hacia los dibujos de la pared.

-¿Qué son?

La muchacha sonríe. Es la sonrisa más bonita que Shawn ha visto nunca.

-Es una técnica ancestral que practicaban los primeros hombres que habitaron estos montes y bosques. La usaban para cazar osos, renos o incluso mamuts. -Relata. -El Aullido de Lobo, se llama.

-¿El Aullido de Lobo? -Pregunta Shawn recordando a los tras animales que había seguido hasta llegar a la gruta.

Aún así, Shawn se concentra en las figuras de la pared. Los movimientos, las posturas, ... todo se le queda grabadas en la mente. Las ve al cerrar los ojos. Siente que nunca se le van a olvidar.

-¿Quién eres? -Se gira entonces el joven Shawn.

-Me llamo Oréade y soy la ninfa de esta gruta ¿Y quién eres tú?

-¿Que quién soy yo? -Shawn se sorprende por la respuesta y por la pregunta. -Yo soy Shawn Froste...y soy el Capitán del Instituto Alpino. -Responde. -Soy idiota. -Se reprende. -"y soy el Capitán del equipo de fútbol del Instituto Alpino" ¿Qué es eso comparado con una ninfa? -Su rostro aquiere tonos rojizos.

-¿Y qué haces en mi gruta, Shawn Froste, Capitán del equipo de fútbol del Instituto Alpino? -La sonrisa desaparece del rostro de la ninfa, la cual adopta una expresión severa.

-Yo... es que... -Shawn está muy nervioso.

-¿Has vendio a perturbar mi descanso? -Oréade parece furiosa. Su mano se alza y señala con el dedo índice al joven.

Shawn se siente palidecer. Está ahora más asustado que cuando estaba rodeado por los lobos hace unos minutos. Retrocede lentamente hacia la salida de la cueva mientras traga saliva. Pero entonces escucha una agradable risa. Es Oréade.

-Perdóname Shawn. -Vuelve a reír. -No me he podido resistir. Deberías haberte visto la cara.

Shawn vuelve a ponerse colorado, pero al mismo tiempo, exhala un suspiro de alivio.

-No suele venir mucha gente por aquí, ¿Sabes? -Oréade ha dejado de reír, pero sigue alegre.

-Menudo susto me has dado... -Shawn recupera la compostura y esboza su sonrisa tranquila.

-El caso es que te vi perdido en medio de la tormenta y te mandé una equipo de ayuda.

El gran lobo al que ha seguido antes aparece tras la ninfa. Se tumba y se deja acariciar por ella. Otra de las bestias sigue su camino y se tumba también.

-Así que fue ella quien mandó a los lobos, Aiden. -Pero sigue sin haber respuesta. -¿Aiden? ¿Estás enfadado?

Entonces, el tercer lobo salta sobre Shawn de forma inesperada. Shawn intenta librarse de la bestia, pero es incapaz, ahora mismo no tiene tanta fuerza. Entonces el lobo abre sus fauces y le lame toda la cara con su lengua.

-¡Ay! -Exclama Shawn desconcertado por completo.

-Creo que le gustas. -Ríe Oréade.

Finalmente, Shawn consigue levantarse y mientras acaricia al animal se dirige a la ninfa.

-Yo... gracias por salvarme.

-¡Oh, que ricura! -Suspira la ninfa.

Shawn se vuelve a poner colorado.

Pasan unos minutos en total silencio.

-Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que amaine la tormenta, si lo deseas. -Le invita Oréade.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer... Gracias de nuevo. -Pero entonce Shawn mira hacia el interior de la cueva. -¿A dónde lleva ese camino?

Oréade esboza una sonrisa misteriosa. Es como si esparara que le hiciera esa pregunta.

-No puedo decírtelo. Debes explorarlo tu solo. -Shawn desvía la mirada de Oréade al interior de la cueva y del interior de la cueva.

-Como ya he dicho... no tengo nada mejor que hacer. -Shawn se encoge de hombros y se levanta.

La ninfa parece contenta, chasquea sus dedos y hace aparecer una antorcha.

-Puedo acompañarte la primera parte del camino, pero luego tendrás que ir tú solo. -Y acto seguido comienza a andar seguida de sus bestias. Shawn se apresura para no quedarse atrás.

-¡Vaya! -Los dibujos en las paredes continúan y Shawn sigue memorizándolos.

Se sorpende lo fácil que le resulta aprender estas extrañas figuras en comparación con el temario de biología...

-¿Tú también los entiendes, Aiden? -Pero olvida que Aiden se niega a hablarle.

Avanzan durante unos minutos hasta que la ninfa se detiene.

-A partir de aquí deberás caminar tú solo. - Le entrega la antorcha. Shawn la mira a los ojos. Sus palabras ahora tienen un carácter nostálgico. Traga saliva mientras recoge la antorcha.

-¿Te volveré a ver? -Pregunta el Príncipe de las Nieves.

-¿Quién sabe? - Le responde la ninfa de la gruta.

Oréade la acaricia la mejilla al joven Froste antes de volver por donde ha venido.

-Que tengas suerte, Shawn Forste, Capitán del equipo de fútbol del Instituto Alpino. -Deja ver una última sonrisa.

-¿Has visto eso Aiden? -Dice sonrojado Shawn. -Sé que lo has visto... -Dice tocándose la mejilla.

Entonces piensa en qué le diría Aiden en esta situación "Mira en que lío nos has metido solo por querer impresionar a esa ninfa de la gruta, con lo fácil que era esperar en la entrada de la cueva a que la tormenta amainara, pues nada oye... ahora solo falta que aparezca un oso...o algo peor" En efecto. En efecto. Eso suena a algo que diría Aiden. Shawn sonríe.

Una neblina comienza a rodear a Shawn y a expandirse por la gruta.

-Esto no augura nada bueno... -Por un momento se siente tentado de dar media vuelta... pero no quiere decepcionar a Oréade así que continúa andando.

Al cabo de unos minutos la bruma es tan intensa que ya es incapaz de visualizar el camino y tiene que ir con las manos por delante para evitar golpearse contra las frías paredes rocosas de la cueva.

Y quince minutos después ya está completamente perdido, ya ni siquiera es capaz de localizar las paredes de la gruta, es como si estuviera en el interior de una gran cavidad.

De repente Shawn comienza a escuchar algo. Un zumbido. Sí, cada vez lo oye más cerca. Por instinto, Shawn se gira y alza la pierna para controlar el balón.

-Así que era este balón el que provocaba el zumbido... -Se dice. -Espera un momento ¡Es el balón que había perdido antes! -Se da la vuelta asombrado, esperando ver a Oréade con una sonrisa pícara en la boca. -¿Es otra broma tuya? -Pregunta Froste. Pero nadie responde.

Poco a poco, debido al remate misterioso, la niebla comienza a difuminarse. En efecto, está en una gran cavidad, pero no es una cavidad cualquiera.

-¿Un campo de fútbol? ¿En mitad de la cueva? -Shawn se rasca la cabeza sorprendido. Aún trata de buscar con la mirada a la ninfa, pero es obvio que ya no está.

* * *

**Aquí termina la segunda parte. Espero sinceramente que lo hayáis disfrutado. Podéis escribir en los comentarios, si lo deseáis.**

**¡Qué paséis un buen día y muchas gracias!**


	3. Capítulo 3

Al cabo de unos minutos la bruma es tan intensa que ya es incapaz de visualizar el camino y tiene que ir con las manos por delante para evitar golpearse contra las frías paredes rocosas de la cueva.

Y quince minutos después ya está completamente perdido, ya ni siquiera es capaz de localizar las paredes de la gruta, es como si estuviera en el interior de una gran cavidad.

De repente Shawn comienza a escuchar algo. Un zumbido. Sí, cada vez lo oye más cerca. Por instinto, Shawn se gira y alza la pierna para controlar el balón.

-Así que era este balón el que provocaba el zumbido... -Se dice. -Espera un momento ¡Es el balón que había perdido antes! -Se da la vuelta asombrado, esperando ver a Oréade con una sonrisa pícara en la boca. -¿Es otra broma tuya? -Pregunta Froste. Pero nadie responde.

Poco a poco, debido al remate misterioso, la niebla comienza a difuminarse. En efecto, está en una gran cavidad, pero no es una cavidad cualquiera.

-¿Un campo de fútbol? ¿En mitad de la cueva? -Shawn se rasca la cabeza sorprendido. Aún trata de buscar con la mirada a la ninfa, pero es obvio que ya no está.

-Vaya vaya, hermanito. No has perdido la gran capacidad de control del balón que tenías. -Una voz bien conocida petrifica a Shawn. -¡Venga, devuélveme el pase!

Shawn lo busca con la mirada y en efecto, allí al fondo está la figura de Aiden Froste, su hermano fallecido.

-¿Me lo pasas o qué? -Gruñe impaciente Aiden.

Boquiabierto, Shawn hace lo que le dice y le devulve la pelota. Pero Shawn aún se encuentra procesando toda la información, por lo que no es el mejor pase de su vida y Aiden tiene que correr para controlar la pelota.

-¡Oye Shawn! ¡Más cuidado con los pases! -Se queja.

-¿Co-cómo es posible que estés aquí? -Tartamudea Shawn. -Es imposible.

-¿Y qué más da eso? -Le responde arrogante. -Venga, vamos a echar un partidillo. Tu defensa contra mi ataque. -Sonríe. -Como en los viejos tiempos.

Aprovechando el campo en mitad de la caverna se coloca cada uno frente a una portería y dejan el balón en el centro del campo. Shawn está todavía muy anonadado como para negarse a jugar.

-¡Ya! -Grita Aiden, que comienza a correr como loco hacia el balón.

Shawn decide esperarle, su hermano siempre ha sido más rápido, así que no tendría sentido ir a por el balón. Aiden se hace con la pelota y corre hacie el campo contrario.

-A ver que sabes hacer. -Ríe Aiden.

Shawn sale al paso para cortarle, pero como si nada, Aiden lo esquiva con un fabuloso regate y se planta delante de la portería.

-¡Ahora vas a volver a ver la verdader Ventisca Eterna! -Grita Aiden Froste el renacido. -¡Ruge con fuerza!

Shawn solo puede ver petrificado como Aiden se eleva sobre él y ejecuta con precisión los movimientos de la supertécnica. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el balón está en la portería de Shawn.

-¡Gol! -Levanta el puño en señal de victoria. -Creía que tu defensa legendaria era mejor, hermanito.

Shawn retrocede hacia su portería para recoger el balón.

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño... -Se dice. -Pero no pienso perder un partido ni en un sueño. -Coge el balón decidido.

Shawn avanza a gran velocidad. Aiden lo espera en el medio campo con una sonrisa inquietante. Shawn corre hacia él y se prepara para regatearlo, pero Aiden le deja pasar sin borrar esa sonrisilla. Shawn se gira sorprendido por un momento, pero no vacila y se prepara para rematar a puerta.

-¿Así que me vas a copiar la supertécnica? -Ríe Aiden. -Que decepción, hermanito.

Shawn se desconcentra al escuchar estas palabras mientras realiza la Ventisca Eterna.

-¡Cuando aprenderás que atacar es cosa mía! -Dicho esto Aiden da un gran salto y le arrebata el balón a Shawn en el aire, para asombro de este, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada provocadora.

-¡Ah! -El mayor de los Froste abre sus ojos grises de par en par.

Ambos caen al suello y Aiden se dirige hacia la portería de su hermano para anotar el segundo tanto.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer, Shawn? -Se jacta el de los ojos naranjas.

-Me ha quitado el balón... -Susurra Shawn. -Yo... -Shawn sonríe. -Es como cuando éramos pequeños.

Mucho más tranquilizado, Shawn comienza a correr detrás de su hermano y poco a poco se va acercando a Aiden. Esta vez es Shawn el que sonríe.

-Tú lo has dicho Aiden, atacar es lo tuyo... y defender lo mío. -Con una velocidad endiablada, Shawn adelanta a su hermano y se coloca frente a él. El del pelo rosa le mira sin disimular su sorpresa.

-¡Paisaje Helado! -Grita Shawn.

En un abrir y cerar de ojos Aiden es congelado por la supertécnica del joven Shawn.

-Ahora verás, Aiden. -Se dice a sí mismo.

Shawn recorre todo el campo hasta llegar a la portería contraria. De repente, las figuras de la pared de la entrada de la cueva le vienen a la mente.

-¿Y si...? -Shawn coge impulso y se prepara para realizar el remate.

Shawn salta con el balón y utiliza las piernas como si de dos garras se tratase para darle dos zarpazos.

-¡Aullido de Lobo!

El balón entra en la portería, rompe la red de la misma y golpea en una de las paredes de la caverna, llegando incluso a perforar parte de la roca.

-¡Sí! -Se alegra Shawn.

Entonces comienza a escuchar varias palmadas. Se trata de Aiden, está aplaudiendo.

-Ha sido increíble hermanito. -Le guiña un ojo.

Aiden se acerca y ambos chocan la mano en el aire.

-Te has convertido en un gran jugador, Shawn. -Dice el menor de los Froste mientras recoge la pelota y se la da a su hermano.

-Tu tampoco has estado mal, Aiden.

De repente el suelo empieza a temblar y el techo de la caverna comienza a caerse en pedazos.

-Ha debido de ser por la supertécnica. -Trata de hacerse entender Aiden a pesar del estruendo, señalando al agujero donde impactó la pelota.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! -Ruge Shawn. -Rápido, por ahí, dice señalando el lugar por que el que entró a la cavidad hace unos minutos.

Los dos hermanos recorren las galerías tratando de evitar el derrumbamiento.

-¡Ya falta poco! -Grita Shawn.

Ya se puede ver la salida, así que Shawn acelera para abandonar las entrañas de la montaña. Por un momento le parece ver por el rabillo del ojo el vestido verde de Oréade, pero cuando gira la cabeza para cerciorarse, ella ya no está ahí.

Finalmente Shawn sale de la cueva, y se da la vuelta para esperar a Aiden. Pero Aiden está mucho más atrás de lo que imaginaba.

-No lo va conseguir. -Musita estupefacto y se dispone a entrar a ayudarle.

-¡No seas idiota! -Le grita el del pelo rosa.

-¡Pero Aiden! -Solloza Shawn.

El techo de la cueva se derrumba finalmente y las rocas sepultan la entrada.

-¡Nooooooo! -Gimotea Shawn. -No quiero estar solo. Otra vez no. -Shawn se hace un ovillo en el suelo.

Shawn aprieta la bufanda contra su pecho con fuerza sin soltar la pelota.

-Aiden-... -Susurra de nuevo. -Yo... te necesito para ser perfecto.

De repente le llega una señal de alerta al cerebro que parece decir: "Te estás congelando". Y en efecto, la tormenta de nieve no ha cesado. Shawn suspira y su aliento casi se convierte en hielo nada más salir de su boca. Se acerca a las rocas que taponan la entrada y se sienta apoyado en ellas.

-Aiden, por favor. -Tiembla por el frío y se abraza las rodillas. Se balance ligeramente. -No me dejes solo... -Aprieta con fuerza su bufanda hasta clavarse las uñas.

-Pero serás idiota. -La voz de Aiden vuelve a sonar en su mente. Shawn suspira de alivio.

-¿Es que quieres convertirte en un helado para osos? ¡Mueve tu culo de ahí! ¿O es que quieres matarnos a los dos?

Shawn obedece y se levanta.

-Te he echado de menos, Aiden. -Shawn recobra su tranquilidad, sabe que su hermano ha vueto y siempre estará con él. Nunca lo va a volver a abandonar. -Mucho de menos.

Shawn continúa avanzando sin rumbo mientras la nieve le golpea la cara como si fueran cuchillas. Su temperatura corporal es demasiado baja. Shawn está apunto de quedarse dormido.

-¿Shawn? ¡Espabila! -Aiden trata de hacerle reaccionar. Pero Shawn ya no lo oye. -No es el momento de reunirte conmigo...

Shawn se queda tiritando, de pie, con los ojos mirando hacia adelante pero sin ver nada.

Y allí está durante lo que parecen horas, como si llevara toda la vida allí, hasta que de repente ve una luz amarilla.

-¿Pero qué...? -Recobra parcialmente la consciencia. La tormenta se ha traqnuilizado parcialmente.

Las luces se detienen. Son los faros de un especie de autobús. De él baja un chico al que no había visto en su vida. Lo que más le llama la atención de él es la cinta naranja que lleva en el pelo.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo ahí? -Le pregunta el chico de la cinta naranja. -Venga, sube. -Señala con el pulgar hacia el vehículo.

-Mu-muchas gracias. -Tartamudea.

Shawn apenas puede hablar, tiene la boca congelada, así que por si no le ha entendido, le dedica la mejor sonrisa de agradecimiento de la que es capaz en ese estado.

En unos segundos se encuentra en el interior del autobús, sentado en uno de los asientos y todavía temblando. Y por supuesto, también tiene su balón.

Esos chicos tan majos le han dado una manta que ahora le cubre todo el cuerpo. Está volviendo a entrar en calor.

Eso sí, docenas de ojos le miran curioso, pero tiene demasiado frío como para sentir vergüenza.

-¿Ya estás montando el numerito hermanito? -Ironiza Aiden

Pero Shawn todavía tiene demasiado frío como para contestar.

-¿Habré tenido alucinaciones por el frío? -Se pregunta -Los lobos, el partidillo con Aiden, el derrumbamiento de la cueva... y la ninfa Oréade. - Se acaricia un mechón de su pelo.

-¿Aún tienes frío? -Le pregunta la chica pelirroja, la que lleva puesto un gorro azul, que se sienta a su izquierda.

-¿Eh? No, ya estoy bien. Muchas gracias. -Titubea.

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo ahí en medio de la nieve? -Le pregunta una chica de pelo oscuro, vestida con ropa deportiva naranja.

-Bueno... es que iba a un lugar que es muy importante para mí. -Responde con sinceridad. Toma aire. -Se llama pico del Norte.

-¿Pico del Norte? -Pregunta el conductor. -¡Ah! He oido hablar de ese sitio. -Dice sin soltar las manos del volante. -Pero allí hay muchas avalanchas ¿No?

-¿Eh? -La voz de Shawn se vuelve triste. -Sí. -Los recuerdos vuelven a él como el asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen.

-Por cierto, chaval. -La voz del señor conductor le saca de sus pensamientos. -¿Cómo has llegado tan lejos?

Shawn cierra los ojos y vuelve esbozar su sonrisa serena.

-Pues como si fuera un balón chutado. -Dice algo más alegre. -Todo recto y hacia adelante.

-Muy bueno, me gusta esa frase. -Dice el chicp de antes, el de la cinta naranja, que se sienta en el asiento de detrás. -Ir recto hacia adelante, como un balón chutado. -Ríe. -¿Tú también juegas al fútbol?

-Claro. -Responde Shawn sonriendo. -Me encanta jugar.

-Pues a mí también me gusta el fútbol. -El chico de la cinta naranja ríe de nuevo.

A Shawn se le contagia su alegría y le dedica una sonrisa adorable.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina la última parte de la historia ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por leer, de verdad.**

**¡Qué paséis un buen día!**


End file.
